Quiero ser tu novio
by KumikoVangard
Summary: Cuando estas a punto de morir y todo te da igual, no te importa que pase, solo sientes el beso que tanto ansiabas. Pero, que pasaría si no murieses, si ese beso no fuese el último sino el primero de muchos. ¡ZOLU! ¡Entren y lean!


**Les traigo un OneShot de Zoro x Luffy, tengo algún otro fic pensado de esta pareja.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Los edificios se derrumbaban a su alrededor; la ciudad estaba derruida, los enemigos muertos, y el barco muy lejos…

-Luffy tranquilo no llores, estoy bien, ¿lo ves?

-Zoro... no estás bien; sangras mucho - Luffy presionaba la herida del pecho de Zoro para intentar cortar la hemorragia.

-Has sido un gran capitán... el más idiota del mundo – con una sonrisa, cogió la nuca de su capitán y lo atrajo hacia su rostro atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

Tras ese pequeño contacto se desmayó y solo escuchó los gritos del moreno.

-¡Imbécil! ¡NO ME DEJES ASÍ!...

* * *

*Bostezo* "Que bien he dormido" se estiró y notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho "Aaah!"... "Pero que mierda es...". Se incorporó con dificultad y palpó donde le dolía... "¿Y está herida?" Los recuerdos de la batalla fueron llegando a su mente, "¡ESTOY VIVO!... entonces..." recordó el fugaz beso que dio a su Luffy... "mierda... estoy vivo".

-¡Zoro, has despertado! - Chopper entró en la habitación con un bol con vendas y una ancha sonrisa - Luffy se pondrá eufórico, cuando despierte se lo diremos.

-¿Está bien?

- ¿Luffy? Como un toro, no tenía apenas heridas, bueno, si las comparamos con las tuyas. Hemos tenido suerte de encontrar una isla con tantos materiales médicos, los invertimos casi todos en ti, Luffy estuvo insoportable durante tu intervención. Desde entonces ha estado 4 días sin dormir, velándote.

- ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? El corte era muy profundo...

- Luffy te trajo muy malherido, no paraba de llorar y gritaba que te curásemos, tuvimos que sujetarlo para que pudiese examinarte, tuviste mucha suerte, uno de los corte casi llega al corazón.

- Por favor, no le digas a Luffy que he despertado. Aún no.

- ¿Porque?

"Porque se me caerá la cara de la vergüenza"

- Tú hazme el favor, te lo suplico.

- De acuerdo, pero a dormir, tienes que descansar. Yo ya me voy a la cama. - salió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Zoro estaba medio dormido cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta cosa que le molestó porque Chopper había entrado unas 4 veces a dejar cosas que se había olvidado, así no había manera de dormir.

-¡CHOPER! ¡Coge lo que sea y no vuelvas, joder! – Se giró dando la espalda a la puerta – Y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, gracias.

La puerta se cerró y todo se quedó en completo silencio.

"Así mejor"

* * *

*¡Aaaaah! Que a gusto se está al aire libre*

-Gracias por dejarme salir, Choper. Tenía las piernas entumecidas.

-Pero no te fuerces ni hagas el burro… y NADA DE ENTRENAR.

-Te lo prometo – Zoro le sonrió, cuando el resto de sus Nakamas le vieron le dieron la bienvenida, pero faltaba un sombrero de paja - ¿Y Luffy?

- Estará en el dormitorio, de todas formas hoy está muy raro.

* * *

Zoro se despidió de sus nakamas y entró en la cocina y vio a su capitán sentado en la mesa garabateando en un folio.

-¿Luffy?

- ¡AAAH! –lanzó el lápiz hacia Zoro completamente asustado, pero el peliverde esquivó el lápiz.- ¡QUE SUSTO!

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA? ¡EL ASUSTADO SOY YO!

- Aaah… eres tu Zoro…

- Sí, soy yo… ¿Estas bien Luffy? - "¿Estará raro por lo que pasó la última vez?"

- Si, solo estoy algo molesto contigo...-le miró furioso- ¿Le dijiste a Choper que no me avisase de que habías despertado?

- Jejeje... ¿De dónde sacas eso? - "Mierda"

- De que anoche entré en la enfermería y estabas despierto, y nadie me avisó... ¿Ya no somos nakamas? - Luffy tenía una sonrisa muy triste

- Claro que somos nakamas, Luffy... solo... no quería preocuparte.- cogió el lápiz y se lo entregó al pelinegro.

- Yo creo que no querías verme... - siguió garabateando.

-Luffy... - alargó su mano para acariciar su mejilla pero se retractó, pegó la mano a su pierna y apretó el puño. - Muchas gracias por salvarme. - sonrió.

- Ya me lo agradeciste.- sonrió mucho pero en ningún momento miró a Zoro- Me besaste- la cara de Luffy se puso roja.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." Zoro estaba congelado. "¿Por qué se sonroja? ¿Le gustó?"

- Por favor, deja el tema... no quiero hablar de ello... fue un error y te prometo que nunca se volverá a repetir. Pero si quieres puedo dejar el barco... capitán.

- ¿Qué dices? - Luffy infló los mofletes - Yo no quiero que te marches.

- P-Pero lo de antes... yo pensaba...

- Claro, estoy enfadado contigo por impedir que Choper me avisase. Eso es muy cruel por tu parte, ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que he estado!? ¡Casi mueres!

- Luffy… gracias por preocuparte – colocó su mano en la mejilla de su capitán y mientras le acariciaba acercó sus labios a los suyos - … Luffy… - Zoro recordaba el anterior beso como el mejor de su vida, aun con sabor a sangre pero este lo superaba con creces. Pero el moreno no iba a dejarle cumplir sus calenturientos sueños tan pronto.

- Zoro, me gustas… pero quiero seguir siendo nakamas… no quiero esto… y tampoco quiero que te veas obligado a nada…

El peliverde estaba muy enfadado y no pudo controlar la parrafada que le soltó.

- ¿Qué dices?... Mira que eres tonto… no seré tu nakama. Quiero ser tu novio; y si no te parece bien, no esperes que me quede. No soy tan masoquista como para ver la cara día tras día de la persona que me dio calabazas – salió pegando un portazo y todos los que estaban en cubierta lo miraron fijamente - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- ¡Mirar eso! ¡El agua brilla! – Gritó Choper para quitar tensión del ambiente.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Luffy? – Nami se cruzó de brazos, exasperada.

- Nada.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió.

- Si, no he hecho nada – Luffy, salió por la misma puerta por la que había salido él; tras esas palabras le metió un puñetazo a Zoro y lo lanzó a la parte de debajo de la cubierta, hasta la cabeza del Going Merry - …pero ahora sí. – y volvió dentro.

"Pero… será…"

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – Nami estaba con un tic nervioso, al igual que el resto de tripulantes.

"Lo voy a matar… lo mato…" Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta por donde se había metido Luffy.

- Venga, venga, no hagamos locuras – Usopp intentaba frenarlo pero era inútil

- Que no entre nadie; necesito hablar con Luffy muy seriamente… ¿Me he explicado?

* * *

Buscó a su objetivo y esta vez estaba en los dormitorios, con el sombrero cubriéndole la cara.

- ¿TU CEREBRO MENGUA POR DÍA O QUE PASA?

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ ZORO! – Se recolocó el sombrero en su sitio y se tumbó de lado dándole la espalda.

- MEREZCO UNA DISCULPA, ¿NO TE PARECE? – Anduvo hasta la litera donde estaba

- CREO QUE ESO LO MEREZCO YO – se giró bruscamente tenía el rostro del espadachín a corta distancia.

- Disculpa, pero… - respiró profundamente e intentó dialogar lo más calmadamente posible - …el único que tiene derecho a estar enfadado aquí soy yo, me has dado calabazas. Y me siento imbécil por pensar por una milésima de segundo que tú, imBÉCIL DE GOMA FUESES CAPAZ DE CORRESPONDERME! – Fue elevando el tono - ¡Y LUEGO ME PEGAS UN PUÑETAZO!

- YO NO TE HE DADO CALABAZAS

- ¿Y ENTONCES QUE HAS HECHO?

- Necesito pensar, pero el discurso que me has soltado antes, en la cocina, no me ha gustado nada.

-¿Pensar el que? Me has besado, me has dicho que te gusto. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil?

- ¡PORQUE NO ME VEO CAPAZ DE CORRESPONDERTE! No soy como tú… mereces algo mejor.

Las lágrimas de Luffy corrían libre por sus mejillas.

"Mierda, soy idiota"

- Luffy… lo siento… no quería…

- Por las noches decías mi nombre… en la enfermería… y decía que me querías… me besaste cuando estabas medio muerto… pensé que lo hacías por complacerme… que… snif… que te habías dado cuenta de que tu… tu-Snif… me gustas… no quiero quererte más, y no quiero que me quieras… porque yo sé que moriría por ti y no quiero que tu mueras por mi… ¡NO PODRIA SOPORTARLO!

- No moriremos; nadie morirá, Luffy – lo abrazó por la cintura y lo bajó de la litera – Créeme, estoy vivo – sonrió – y estoy vivo gracias a ti – le dio un dulce beso – te necesito – secó las lágrimas a su capitán – Te quiero, solo quiero que estés conmigo – le besó en la frente – Ahora me voy a ir arriba, y te voy a dejar pensar; cuando sepas que es lo que quieres dímelo. Te quiero.

Zoro se fue de la habitación.

- Te quiero… - Y Luffy le contestó cuando ya no estaba.

* * *

Se escuchaban suspiros tras la puerta, los suspiros de Zoro que acompañaban sus pensamientos. "Espero que no tarde en decidir…" Salió a cubierta y nuevamente todos lo miraron, pero esta vez siguió su recorrido hasta abajo donde se sentó en la tumbona.

- ¿Estas bien Zoro? – Le preguntó Choper

- Si, tranquilo; no me duele nada – sonrió al pequeño

- Zoro… aprendí hace tiempo que no todas las heridas son físicas… ¿Está todo bien?

- No lo sé – siguió sonriéndole- … Espero que si… Tranquilo Choper, puedes irte – El reno le hizo caso; suspiró e intentó dormirse pero era inútil, ¿Cómo puedes dormir cuando estas esperando que la persona que quieres te conteste algo tan importante?

*PLASH*

"¿Me va a volver a pegar?"

Luffy abrió la puerta de un golpe, lo que provocó ese golpe que alarmó a toda la tripulación, caminó rápido hasta Zoro, y en cuanto llego a su lado, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomó su rostro, que estaba anonadado y lo besó fogosamente; el espadachín entreabrió su boca para que el moreno introdujese su lengua, que explorase su cavidad; envolvió su cintura con sus brazos…

"Igual… sí que morí…"

Su capitán se separó falto de aire.

- Te quiero, Zoro Roronoa – sonrió

- Y yo a ti.

Muy sonrojado, Luffy se levantó y se fue por la puerta por la que había salido a toda velocidad, volviendo a cerrarla de un portazo.

Todos miraron boquiabiertos a Zoro, aún no habían procesado la escena anterior; pero a Zoro le dio igual, se levantó y fue en busca de Luffy.

* * *

- Cocinero-san, Nami, me deben ambos 20.000 berries – Robín rio como loca, había ganado una apuesta de hace mucho tiempo – Yo dije que Espadachín-san estaba prendado del capitán.

* * *

Zoro buscaba a su capitán, pero no lo encontraba, así que decidió sentarse en la cama a esperarlo. No tuvo que esperar mucho, Luffy entró mojado solamente vestido con una toalla.

- ¿No me has esperado para la ducha?

- ¡Z-Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es el dormitorio de los chicos… - se levantó sensualmente y abrazó a Luffy - … capitán, lleva muy poca ropa… - lo empujó contra la puerta y aprovechó para cerrarla con pestillo - …Te quiero…

-…Zoro… te amo…

El espadachín no pudo contenerse más y besó a Luffy, le besó con agresividad, con deseo, le tiraba del pelo para meterse más adentro; el moreno era incapaz de procesar cualquier pensamiento. Solo se separaban cuando Zoro se quitaba alguna prenda; cuando se quitó la tela negra del brazo con los dientes, Luffy se quedó sin respiración, hace tiempo que su segundo a bordo ocupaba sus fantasías, cada vez que este entrenaba, lo miraba de lejos, deseando ser una de las gotas de sudor que recorría su desnudo torso.

- ¿Qué pasa capitán? – comenzó a besarle en el cuello - ¿Te gusta? – Bajó por el pecho hasta el ombligo que chupó y jugueteo simulando una penetración.

- ¡Zoro me haces cosquillas!

-¿Cosquillas? – rió y siguió bajando, le quitó la toalla besándole en la ingle y depositó pequeños besos en la parte interna de las piernas del menor, lo que le excitaba demasiado y tiraba del pelo de Zoro. Cogió la erección de Luffy y besó la punta, hizo círculos con la lengua y tras torturar así un rato a su capitán se la metió toda en la boca.

- Aaam….Zoro…. gn… - Luffy intentaba callar sus gemidos pero cuanto más lo intentaba más fuerte succionaba Zoro; él quería escuchar sus gemidos; que todos supiesen que ahora era de su propiedad. Metía y sacaba muy rápido el sexo de su capitán, que estaba tan perdido en el placer que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba agarrando la cabeza del peliverde y le estaba marcando un ritmo. - Zoro, no puedo aguantar más… ag… - Luffy intentó apartar la cabeza de su amante, pero este no lo permitió y succionó más fuerte, le lamía desde la base hasta punta y volvía a succionar, pasaba rápido la lengua por la punta. – Aaah! – Se corrió en la boca del espadachín que tragó todo sin pensárselo. – L-Lo siento Zoro…

- Delicioso, ya no pienso comer ninguna comida del ceja mágica – Intentaba no sonreír demasiado para no avergonzar a Luffy pero era inútil, estaba rojo como un tomate y ese comentario solo hizo que pasase del rojo a un rojo aún más chillón.

- ¡BAKA! – Tomó al peliverde de la mano y lo empujó sobre la cama - …mi turno… - Le besó en el cuello mientras ponía una mano en la entrepierna que estaba más que excitada, Luffy se asustó al notar lo grande que era…

-Ya has tenido suficiente tiempo – Zoro interrumpió las caricias que Luffy le estaba dando al girar sobre si mismo y dejar al moreno debajo que hizo pucheros.

- ¡Zoro, no vale! ¡Apenas he hecho nada!

- Calla – Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior – No puedo esperar Luffy, necesito hacerte mío – Se posicionó entre las piernas de Luffy y le lamió tres dedos que empezó a lamer y a meter en su entrada.

- Zor-ro… eso es muy molesto…

- Tengo que hacerlo, o te dolerá más… - cuando los dedos entraban y salían con soltura, y Luffy gemía por más, Zoro empezó a introducir su miembro en el apretado agujero. - …Aah… Luffy relájate…

- Dios… METELO YA… - Estaba deseando tenerlo dentro para que dejase de doler así que se auto-penetró de un solo golpe al empujar las caderas de Zoro.

- Aaah… ¿Estas bien? – No era capaz de hablar más, deseaba embestirlo, la presión que ejercía Luffy sobre él lo estaba matando y enloqueciendo.

- Si… muévete… - con las primeras embestidas, Luffy estaba muy incómodo, al principio no estaba seguro de querer seguir; pero el abrazo protector de Zoro lo ayudó a calmarse, los besos que le daba, las palabras llenas de cariño. Pronto el dolor pasó a convertirse en placer, un placer muy intenso que le recorría todo su cuerpo. – Zoro… más rápido… más duro…

- A tu ordenes – Se echó hacia atrás agarrando a Luffy y se lo sentó encima; las penetraciones eran más profundas y la masturbación cada vez más rápida. Luffy mordía el hombro del espadachín. – Luffy… me queda poco…

- A mí también… - Tardó poco en correrse en la mano de Zoro, y este justo después dentro de Luffy.

* * *

Tras ese encuentro, se ducharon juntos, se vistieron y Luffy se lo pasó bomba quitando y poniendo las vendas a Zoro. Después fueron a cubierta, donde Luffy pasó todo el rato abrazado a Zoro, dándole besos en la mejilla y hablando de todo lo que le venía a la cabeza.

Robin estaba muy divertida con todo esto, Usopp y Chopper algo extrañados; nunca habían visto a Zoro tan sonrojado, bueno, apenas lo había visto sonrojado.

- Mmn…

- ¿Estas bien Luffy? – Ambos estaban en el suelo, el peliverde tenía las piernas cruzadas y el sombrero de paja estaba sentado encima cara a él con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Mmmn… - encogió los brazos para pegarlos al fuerte y caliente pecho de Zoro acurrucándose así encima suyo – Zoro es muy cómodo y calentito… estoy muy a gusto…

Todos miraban la escena con estrellitas en los ojos, sonrojados por lo apegados que estaban y algunos hasta lloraban de la emoción. Menos Robin que solo sonreía.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? – Zoro estaba muy incómodo siendo observado por tantos ojos.

- ¡CHICOS A COMER! – Gritó Sanji desde la cocina

- Luffy, despierta; ya está la comida – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello

- Mmn… - Luffy se estiró medio dormido y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Zoro, le dio un beso. – Yo solo quiero comerte a ti.

Todos se pusieron rojos debido al comentario de Luffy.

- Luffy, no digas esas cosas en público – Miró al resto - ¡USTEDES VAYAN A COMER DE UNA SANTA VEZ!

Todos salieron corriendo y Zoro suspiró, esto iba a ser horrible. Pero tenía a su Luffy.

- ¿Por qué no puedo?

- Si puedes, pero es mejor que eso solo lo digas en privado.

- Mmn… - Luffy hacia círculos sobre el pecho vendado de Zoro con el dedo - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo Zoro?

- Sí, estoy bien; ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Mmn… porque – miró a los ojos al espadachín con el rostro - …tengo ganas de hacerlo… otra vez… - Se puso muy rojo.

- Creo que eso puedo solucionarlo – comenzó a besarlo mientras palpaba su cuerpo - ¿Crees que podrías subirnos al puesto de vigía? Así no les daremos un espectáculo al resto cuando terminen de comer.

- Claro – sonrió ampliamente – ¡GOMU GOMU!

* * *

**Comenten y muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
